powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger
"With the spirit of an elephant~Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" The '''Elephant Ranger' transforms from the Elephant Animal Spirit. It can be summoned being used by Master Phant as a secondary body, or by being summoned by Yellow Ranger into battle.'' Biography The Elephant Ranger is one of the Spirit Rangers created by the Phantom Beasts using Master Phant's power partnered with the power of the Crystal Eyes and the Phantoms' own Rinzin power. He appears in Jungle Master Mode and uses the Jungle Mace. In his first appearance he battles the Jungle Fury Rangers with the other Spirit Rangers under the control of the Phantom Beasts. Later on RJ figures out how to jam the frequencies that connect the Masters to the Spirit Rangers and is able to dissipate the spirits. Later RJ modifies the claw cannon to hold the spirits of the Elephant, Bat and Shark Animal Spirits and uses it to cancel out the spirit of the Shark Spirit Ranger, which traps Master Finn inside one of the Crystal Eyes. Flit salvages the eye after a Phantom Beast attempts to throw it in the sea and brings it to RJ. Soon after, all the masters are rescued and the Spirit Rangers they control fight alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. The masters then let the rangers take control of the Spirit Rangers, which they summon into battle in pinch situations. His Elephant fighting style is more evident than when the Yellow Ranger uses it. In addition to using the Jungle Mace, it is evident that the Elephant Ranger uses strong punches, stabs and kicks representing an elephant's trunk and tusks.He also uses raw strength able to shake the very ground he walks on, representing an elephant's sheer strength. His finishing move involves using the Jungle Mace to split the ground in half, coming towards and attacking the opponent. Zords The Elephant Spirit Ranger does not use a Zord but actually morphs from the Elephant Animal Spirit. Arsenal *Jungle Mace Trivia *The Elephant Spirit Ranger is the third Power Ranger to be based on a type of Elephant. The first and second being Zack Taylor and Adam Park, who were both the Black Mastodon Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and the fourth being the toy only RPM Mammoth Ranger. Controversy BandaiToys R Us" released several Elephant Ranger figures in the [[Jungle Fury] toyline meant to serve as pilot to the Roar Max Zords. It then became quite a controversial debate whether or not they would appear in the show. The comic that goes with the figures states that the Masters were Rangers 20 years ago and are now inhabiting beast bodies. In the comic they are now training the Jungle Fury Rangers in place of their masters in the show, though in appearance they resemble the Kensei from Juken Sentai Gekiranger, the source material of Jungle Fury.http://www.junglefury.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=453&pos=2 The Jungle Fury comic at JungleFury.net When the Shark, Elephant and Bat Zords appeared in Power Rangers Jungle Fury without Rangers piloting them, it became apparent that there would indeed be no Rangers outside of those seen in Gekiranger, the show's Japanese counterpart. However, months later Terebi Kun, a Japanese magazine published photos in two consecutive issues with all three rangers in Jungle Master Mode outfits. Soon, summaries that support the photos appeared, beginning with that for Fear and the Phantoms. Notes and references Category: Spirit Rangers Category:Phantom Beasts Category:American-exclusive Rangers Category:Additional Rangers